


As You Wish

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Angst, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kane delivers pizza to the wrong house. It works out in his favor anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Wish

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr prompt: Can you do a Kane/Daniel "Wrong house" fic? Kane is a pizza delivery guy who ends up at a drunk Daniel's house and comforts him after a breakup?

Daniel stumbles over to the door and opens it, leaning heavily against it. “I didn’t order any pizza.”

Kane frowns. “Yes, you did.”

"Pretty sure I didn’t. You got the wrong house, man." Daniel slurs, but he’s eyeing the pizza box hungrily. It’s from his favorite organic place. 

Kane checks the address and groans. It is the wrong house. Damn.

"But I will definitely take the pizza." Daniel reaches out and snatches it from Kane before Kane has a chance to reply.

Kane thinks he should probably protest and take the pizza to its’ rightful owner seeing as how it’s already been paid for, but he doesn’t really care. “Well, enjoy the pizza, I guess.”

"Wait! You have to come watch The Princess Bride with me!" Daniel grabs Kane’s arm. 

"Why? I don’t even know you." Kane asks, plucking Daniel’s hand off of him.

"Name’s Daniel. And your tag says Kane. So now we know each other. And you have to come watch because I will cry and I need someone to hug me afterwards because I just broke up with my girlfriend." Daniel says, slurring the ending together.

Kane glares at him. “Seriously?”

"Really." Daniel insists, looking up at Kane with wide eyes.

And this is how Kane finds himself on Daniel’s couch, watching the credits roll on the screen while Daniel snores on his lap. Kane heaves a sigh and picks Daniel up with ease, wandering deeper into the house until he finds the bedroom and deposits Daniel on the bed. 

Daniel catches his wrist and mumbles something like “Stay” and really, how can Kane argue with that?


End file.
